Necesidad
by Katzen und Krahe
Summary: [KageHina] Él nunca había sido bueno para expresarse y Hinata parecía entenderlo bastante bien así, también sabía que al otro le era más fácil expresarse con acciones.


Hinata estaba tan avergonzado, y es que era simplemente imposible no estarlo.

Desde el momento que él y Kageyama habían logrado entrar al equipo de voleibol notó que, a diferencia del capitán Sawamura, Sugawara-san era más comprensivo y amable pero a pesar de ello también los reprendía cuando era necesario y sabía cómo mantenerlos a raya, con todo esto su conclusión fue que el vice capitán era más bien como una madre.

Y ahí estaba él, había tratado de llamarle para preguntar si quería que le ayudara con la limpieza cuando terminara con lo que él estaba haciendo pero en lugar de llamarlo por su nombre terminó gritando _"mamá"_, dándose cuenta de su error poco después pero siendo ya demasiado tarde para hacer algo, todos lo habían escuchado.  
Tanaka-san comenzó a burlarse de él.  
"¡Bwahahahaha! ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Hahahahaha!" estaba riendo tanto que incluso estaba comenzando a costarle trabajo respirar bien, mientras Kageyama a su lado se burlaba de igual forma solo que el rey lo hacía más discretamente.

Estaba avergonzado y lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí pero eso solo provocaría más a Tanaka y Kageyama, Sugawara-san lo miraba con un gesto de sorpresa y diversión pero a diferencia de los otros dos él le sonreía de forma comprensiva. Esto le ayudo un poco ya que ahora sabía que no estaba molesto con él, por supuesto esto no resolvería su problema.

Vio al mayor acercarse hasta él y descender un poco para quedar a su altura, mientras colocaba una mano en cada una de sus mejillas, acunando su cara de forma suave.

"Entonces, después de terminar con todo esto, ¿te gustaría que mamá te lleve a casa? Podríamos pasar por un helado en el camino"  
Inmediatamente las risas cesaron y Kageyama cambió su expresión burlesca por una más sombría, por su parte Tanaka-san parecía no poder creer que el mayor hubiese dicho algo así, el capitán y Asahi-san los veía tranquilamente, como si aquello fuese algo cotidiano. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi habían estado en lo suyo desde el inicio por lo que al parecer ya habían terminado y se preparaban para irse.

Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hablar por lo que se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Ante su respuesta Sugawara sonrió ampliamente mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza.

"Me alegra que aceptes, pensé que esto estaba siendo demasiado repentino, que alivio."

* * *

Cuando terminaron de limpiar el gimnasio se apresuró a salir, Sugawara-san le estaba esperando junto a Kageyama, pensó que eso era extraño pero probablemente el mayor lo había invitado a que les acompañara.

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?" dijo, señalando a Kageyama, quien solo desvió la mirada ignorando su pregunta.

"Parece ser que no quiere dejarnos solos." respondió en mayor, sonriendo ligeramente. "Entonces, ¿nos vamos?" antes de que pudieran emprender su camino hacia la heladería el capitán se les unió.  
Al llegar a la heladería cada uno hizo su pedido, cuando llegó el turno de Sugawara hizo el pedido de ambos y se negó a dejar que Hinata pagará, diciendo que ya que él lo había invitado lo correcto era que pagara. Se sentaron en dos mesas, una a lado de la otra, Kageyama y Sawamura en una y Koushi y él en otra.

Hinata podía sentir como Kageyama, lo veía fijamente, escucho reír al armador de tercero.  
"Había pensado que esta sería una buena oportunidad para conversar un poco contigo pero cuando salí a esperarte Kageyama ya estaba ahí, parece ser que te cuida bastante bien, ¿no es así?"

"Pensé que también lo habías invitado, Suga-san" le respondió mirándolo confundido.  
"No, como dije, pensé que solo estaríamos nosotros pero Kageyama se negó a irse porque no quería dejarte solo conmigo."  
Hinata no supo que responder, sinceramente el setter se estaba comportando extraño desde el incidente en el gimnasio, ¿porque no quería dejarlos solo? Sea como fuese, el capitán también los había seguido aunque él se veía algo incomodo. Por supuesto, quién no lo estaría si a un lado tenía a Kageyama viéndose más aterrador que aquella vez en la que había golpeado su nuca con la pelota.

Comieron el helado rodeados de un extraño ambiente, cortesía de su compañero, y al terminar todos se dispusieron a ir a casa. Suga-san se detuvo, tomo una servilleta y limpió una pequeña mancha que tenía por el helado, la extraña atmosfera se intensifico pero intentó no prestarle atención, cuando Koushi terminó con lo que hacía le revolvió el cabello sonriéndole.  
"Ha sido divertido. Incluso con ya sabes quién portándose de esa forma."  
Hinata asintió, definitivamente era como una madre.  
Salieron del local y antes de siquiera poder hablar, Kageyama lo tomo de la mano y lo atrajo hacía sí, se veía un poco más calmado.  
"Yo lo acompañaré a casa, si nos disculpan." acto seguido, se lo llevo consigo.  
Hinata no se quejó ni hizo ademan de apartarse, había ocasiones en las que era mejor no decir nada y simplemente dejarse hacer.

Koushi los vio alejarse, sonrió ligeramente.  
"Hinata es tan lindo. Es como un niño pequeño." comentó  
"Así que, ¿qué fue eso?" pregunto Daichi.  
"¿Que fue qué?" quiso hacerse el desentendido, pero ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para caer en ello.  
"Sabes que Kageyama está en su límite y en cualquier momento va a saltar sobre él, ¿para qué hacer esto?"  
"Tú lo escuchaste, solo quería pasar el rato con Hinata" _y cerciorarme de que Kageyama va enserio con él,_ aunque esto último solo lo pensó.

* * *

"Has estado actuando muy extraño. ¿Qué te sucede ahora?" le preguntó al otro, algo desconcertado por su actitud, Kageyama se detuvo pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando Hinata estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo sintió como tiraban de él y lo único que supo después fue que el setter le estaba besando, y contrario a como pensó que sería, el beso era suave, delicado e incluso tierno.

Después de unos pocos segundos se separaron, ninguno dijo nada y retomaron su camino, Hinata tomó la mano de su compañero y este entrelazó sus dedos, caminaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Hinata comenzó a hablarle acerca de algún movimiento que Nishinoya le había mostrado. Kageyama sonrió ante el entusiasmo del más bajo.

Él nunca había sido bueno para expresarse y Hinata parecía entenderlo bastante bien así, también sabía que al otro le era más fácil expresarse con acciones. Llegados a este punto, hablar con él del cómo se sentía sería una conversación que no serviría de mucho, pero encontrar el valor para hacer algo como lo de hace unos momentos era aún más difícil. Por supuesto, la intervención de Sugawara le había dado el empujón que necesitaba. Y ahora que por fin había probado aquellos labios se creía totalmente incapaz de dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse rápidamente, incluso se podían volver una necesidad.

* * *

Sólo puedo decir que, cuando lo estaba escribiendo (a las dos de la mañana) tenia un tema en mente y terminó en algo totalmente diferente. en cualquier caso, me gusto el resultado.


End file.
